¿Novia?
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu tiene novia, pero sus amigos no le creen. Au.


_Fairy tail No me pertenece._

 **¿Novia?**

Todo había iniciado como de costumbre, debido a una lucha en medio del bar de Fairy tail. No es que fuera una novedad, los veteranos habían visto crecer a los niños hasta ser adultos, como para esperar que a ciertas edades, el caos que generaban de pequeños, fuera un chiste comparado con el torbellino de desesperación que sus luchas podían generar. Por eso el dueño del local, Makarov, hace mucho había asegurado todo para no perder tanto dinero, debido a las continuas destrucciones de sus chicos.

Entonces después de que Erza, con su fuerza monstruosa detuviera la pelea (y empeorara la destrucción) que sucedió lo que desencadenaría los eventos de las próximas semanas.

Había sido durante la pelea matutina de palabras entre Gray y Natsu, cuando este último se había detenido abruptamente ante el sonido de su celular, para sacarlo e ignorar por completo a Gray. En si ya era una situación extraña, ya que no había nada (excepto Erza y a veces Mirajane) que detuviera una pelea entre ambos, también era poco común que el chico tuviera su celular a su mano o que tuviera volumen.

Natsu era la persona que no buscas en caso de emergencia, ya que nunca contestaría su celular.

Gajeel que estaba cerca admirando el espectáculo y Gray, intercambiaron miradas con pensamientos similares de curiosidad.

Pero ninguno sin atreverse a exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

—¿Con quién hablas Natsu?—había cuestionado Mirajane con una sonrisa adorable cuando llegaba a entregar bebidas.

Gray y Gajeel dieron gracias silenciosas a la camarera del lugar, por ser una metiche y ayudarlos en su curiosidad.

Natsu contesto el mensaje rápidamente, antes de verla con la cabeza ladeada, en un claro gesto de inocencia, que probablemente le podría costar caro.

—Con mi novia—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El lugar quedo en un mortal silencio, antes que uno de las bebidas de Mirajane casi cayera al suelo, de no ser por la rápida intervención de Gray. Entonces mientras todos los usuales clientes del lugar volteaban a ver al chico de cabello rosado, con diferentes rostros de incertidumbre e incredulidad.

Una risa colectiva hizo que Natsu se encogiera en su lugar, con el ceño fruncido.

Nunca había sido amante de que se rieran de su persona, al menos que él lo incitara por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—gruño el joven con molestia.

Aunque la mayoría seguía riendo, algunos como Gray habían aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse con risa divertida.

—Bueno es imposible que tengas novia, eres el chico más asexual que conocemos—señalo este con hombros encogidos, disfrutando cuando este abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—Eres la misma persona que ignoro a la chica obsesionada por su persona, sin darle una oportunidad—añadió ahora Gajeel antes de soltar nuevamente la risa, recordando a la doble de Juvia que tenía la mala costumbre de seguirlo diciendo:

"Natsu-sama"

—No iba salir con ella—exclamo rápidamente sonrojado, recordando cuando casi irrumpe en su habitación, apenas huyendo de esta.

—No olvidemos que cuando estabas en secundaria, rechazabas a las chicas porque pensabas que besar hacia bebes—hablo Cana con mirada condescendiente.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Natsu ante la humillación de nuevas risas.

—Eso fue hace diez años—exclamo con un escalofrió, después que admitiera eso de niño, Makarov y Gildarts le habían dado la charla.

La cosa más traumante que había visto, luego de los seguidores de su hermano mayor Zeref, esos tipos estaban locos.

—No olvidemos cuando te llevaron a un club nocturno cuando fuiste mayor de edad y la chic que te eligieron, termino dándote una cachetada cuando le dijiste que se pudiera ropa para que te cocinara algo—hablo ahora Loke con una sonrisa divertida.

Natsu golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa.

La humillación ese día.

No sería olvidada.

Tampoco cuando le dio un puñetazo a Loke, comenzando la segunda pelea monumental del lugar.

.

El tema del noviazgo no fue algo que Natsu volviera a tocar, a pesar que sus amigos seguían burlándose de su inexistente novia durante las siguientes semanas. Gray entre ellos, disfrutaba cuando este se lanzaba a la pela, ante la mención de su inexistente vida sexual, lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que eso nunca pareció importarle a este. Las únicas personas que lo dejaban relativamente tranquilo eran Levy y Lisanna, porque eran demasiado amables para molestarle, a pesar que se reían como los demás de los chistes a su costa.

No crean que eran unos desgraciados, habían vivido demasiados años a costa de las burlas de Natsu por cualquier cosa.

Dulce venganza.

—Oye bastardo no tienes que irte a trabajar—comento Gray sentándose al lado de Natsu, que estaba pensativo en la barra.

Gildarts el jefe de Natsu en la estación de bomberos, solía ser demasiado indulgente con el chico sobre sus tiempos libres.

—Iba verme con Luce hoy…pero tiene mucho trabajo—mascullo de forma indiferente, pero claramente molesto por el brillo en sus ojos.

Gray ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Luce?—repitió el nombre desconocido hasta el momento.

Natsu lo vio detenidamente, antes de suspirar y tomar parte de su bebida.

—Mi novia—comento este encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en esta ocasión, al ver sinceridad en las palabras de su amigo/rival/enemigo de toda la vida. Intercambio una rápida mirada con Mirajane, que también lucía algo preocupada ante la oración del joven.

Entonces Gray decidió tomar el mando y hacer una buena acción del día.

Puso una mano de forma amable sobre el hombro de Natsu, que se volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada en desconfianza.

—Está bien Natsu no es necesario seguir esta mentira, ya no te vamos a seguir molestando, pero inventar novias falsas no es la solución, si dices que no eres asexual te creemos—

—El hielo te congelo el cerebro desnudista, te dije que tengo novia y me vale una mierda de helado si me crees—

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Gray, pero decidió soportar un poco más debido a las burlas anteriores al joven.

—No es posible Natsu, tu nunca tuviste interés en el amor y recuerdo que llamaste a San Valentín una mierda comercial del día, rechazando los chocolates de las chicas durante…toda tu vida—exclamo Gray con menos paciencia.

Tanto Mirajane como Gray, pudieron ver como las mejillas de Natsu se sonrojaban levemente ante esa pequeña insinuación.

Que había pasado.

—En realidad el amor nunca me intereso, pero Luce es rara y me pego su rareza, así que la culpable es ella—hablo Natsu asintiendo como si fuera la razón de todo.

Un sonido de su celular lo hizo voltear rápidamente, antes de sonreír y salir corriendo con esa sonrisa de idiota aun en su rostro.

Gray giro a ver a Mirajane, que tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

—¿Crees que sea verdad?—le pregunto dudando sobre eso por primera vez.

Entonces Mirajane suspiro.

—Bueno, si fuera cualquiera no lo dudaría, pero Natsu nos ha demostrado durante años que no le intereso el amor y ahora de la nada dice tener novia, ocupamos pruebas—añadió lo último con emoción, antes de verlo con una sonrisa dulce.

Gray se escalofrió.

.

Al final la adorable Mirajane, con toneladas de chantaje, logro convencer a Gajeel como Gray de ir al departamento de Natsu en busca de información. Habían puesto de excusa una noche de video juegos con pizza, a lo que Natsu había picado el anzuelo rápidamente aceptando ante la posibilidad de comida gratis. Cuando llegaron no encontraron nada fuera de lo común, mucho desastre por todos lados, menos en la sala donde los video juegos estaban listos y Happy quien dormía en un sillón tranquilamente.

Natsu tenía un gato azul.

Nada podría ser más raro que eso.

Bueno, si había algo, que tuviera novia.

—Hoy voy a patear sus traseros—dijo Natsu antes de soltar una risota.

Gray tomo asiento de forma indiferente, antes de ver en todos lados en busca de algo de presencia femenina, antes de desistir ante la imagen de mugre por todos lados.

—Para alguien con novia, pensé que tendrías este lugar más decente—gruño Gajeel, que no creía aun lo de la novia del chico, pero que Mirajane pudo ser muy convincente.

Las fotografías que le prometió de Levy, no tenía nada que ver.

—Luce vino una vez y me ayudo a limpiar, pero luego todo volvió a estar desordenado y ella no ha querido volver nuevamente—comento Natsu encogiéndose de hombros al iniciar la partida.

Gray entrecerró los ojos con duda.

Pero al final de la noche no tuvieron alguna mención de la chica, además de haber perdido 20 dólares cada uno. También casi destruyendo su amistad, cuando Natsu lanzo un caparazón azul en Mario Kart y Gajeel había estado a punto de ganar.

.

—Si tomamos su celular, tal vez podríamos saber algo—comento Levy, quien se había unido al plan de descubrir a la novia de Natsu.

Gray torció el rostro.

—Él nunca deja su teléfono en algún lado—

—Tal vez en medio de una pelea—

—¿Cómo iniciaremos una?—

Cana otra miembro solo por diversión, sonrió antes de tomar un plato y arrojarlo contra Elfman al lado contrario. Este grito algo sobre hombres y de pronto, todo fue un caos del que nadie parecía sobrevivir. En medio de todo, Gray logro sacar con cuidado el teléfono de Natsu, arrojándolo a Levy, antes de recibir un golpe de Natsu que estaba ajeno a todo.

La chica de pelo celeste, corrió detrás de la barra con Mirajane y Gajeel, que había decidido estar ahí para defender al camarón de que pasara algo.

En sus contactos no encontraron a nadie con algún nombre de pareja, o incluso el famoso Luce que Gray solía mencionar que dijo Natsu. Entre sus mensajes habían conversaciones aleatorias de todos, pero Levy se detuvo en una que tenía nombre de "Weirdo" ya que pensó que princesa de hielo y cabeza de metal, no tendrían nada diferente.

 _Natsu: Tengo hambre._

 _Weirdo: deja de mandarme mensajes cada que tienes hambre._

 _Natsu: tengo haaaaaambre._

 _Weirdo: Pues comete algo y déjame trabajar._

 _Natsu: Hambreeeeee._

—Tal vez sea alguien del trabajo—aventuro Levy sin saber que comentar sobre la conversación que estaba teniendo Natsu hace tan solo unos segundos de iniciar la pelea.

Gajeel suspiro, antes de tomar el teléfono y ver las otras conversaciones por encima sin descubrir nada diferente.

Mirajane parecía más bien frustrada.

—¿Qué hacen con mi teléfono?—gruño una voz a sus espaldas con aura aterradora.

Los tres tragaron saliva, al ver a Natsu con mirada enojada, antes de arrebatarles el teléfono, levemente sonrojado por algún motivo en particular.

En cambio los tres se vieron entre ellos.

Ocupaban acciones más extremas.

.

—La fiesta de Navidad de Fairy tail—expreso Mirajane con una gran sonrisa cuando Natsu llego ese día a la barra.

Aunque este era ajeno, al otro lado del lugar, Levy y Cana miraban de forma de águila para la barra. Gray no disimulaba la vista en Natsu, Gajeel intentaba fingir que leía al tiempo que otros miembros (a estas alturas todo el bar estaba curioso) también prestaban atención a la nueva trampa de Mirajane.

—Este año va ser muy grande y estaba pensando, que sería genial que invitaras a tu novia, ya es hora que conozca al resto de tus amigos—seguía hablando con voz angelical, que disfrazaba sus deseos ocultos.

Natsu pareció pensarlo unos segundos, antes de sonreír infantilmente, ajeno a todo el plan detrás de la fiesta.

—Eso sería una gran idea, llevo diciéndole a Luce que venga para que me crean que tengo novia, pero ella siempre está muy ocupada con el trabajo…pero creo que sería genial que se despeje un poco en una fiesta de Fairy tail—hablo rebosante de alegría.

Todo el gremio también sonrió.

Por razones completamente diferentes.

Natsu pronto salió corriendo, diciendo que le diría a la chica con tiempo para que no tuviera motivo para negar. Al irse todos comenzaron a planear sobre que harían.

—¿Entonces crees que si tiene novia?—cuestiono Gray incrédulo a las chicas, cuando estas parecían interesadas en conocer a la novia de Natsu.

Fue Levy la que se encogió de hombros.

—Parece demasiado feliz últimamente, además Natsu no miente…es un pésimo mentiroso, así que o mejoro sus habilidades o si tiene una novia—hablo Levy acomodándose las gafas.

Sonaba lógico.

Pero Gray aun no podía creerlo.

—Si tiene novia, debe ser una chica horrible desesperada por alguien, Salamander puede que atraiga a las chicas, pero ninguna le duraría una semana por su forma infantil de ser—gruño Gajeel en broma sentándose en la barra.

Eso tendría más sentido.

En la imagen de todos, apareció una chica de tamaño bajo, cabellera desordenada y rostro extraño. También era conocido que Natsu le gustaba las cosas extrañas, así que después de rechazar a las chicas de la secundaria, quien sabe qué clase de novia tendría.

—Eso tendría sentido para mí—hablo Gray antes de reírse levemente, ante las hipótesis de los demás.

.

Dos semanas después, la fiesta de Navidad daba su curso. Con novia de Natsu o sin novia, siempre tenían una fiesta de proporciones desastrosas, pero en esta ocasión Mirajane parecía emocionada ante la idea y había intentado hacerlo todo incluso más resplandeciente. Todos eran familia, así que parecían comportarse ante la idea de que uno de sus miembros trajera una pareja. También había un tablón de apuestas de Cana, sobre cómo sería la novia de Natsu, aparte de Lisanna que tenía esperanzas en su amigo y Wendy, nadie parecía dar mucho por la posible novia de la chica.

Por eso cuando después de una hora de empezar la fiesta, Natsu llego completamente solo, no se hizo esperar los abucheos del resto, causando que este gruñera furioso.

—Ella está trabajando hoy, así que vendrá un poco más tarde—gruño en voz alta, causando que siguieran abucheándolo.

Él hizo un puchero antes de sentarse en la barra.

—Tranquilo chico, no ocupas llevar una mentira tan lejos—le hablo Gildarts en tono paternal, ganando una mirada fulminante de Natsu.

Que parecía estar llegando al borde de su paciencia. Con un golpe de ambas palmas contra la mesa, gruño sobre que ocupaba algo de aire libre y estar lejos de idiotas, antes de gruñir en camino a la entrada trasera. Los restantes se vieron de reojo preocupados, de haber llevado la cordura del joven tan lejos en las últimas semanas.

—Tal vez por fin acepte que no hay chica—menciono Evergreen sentada tranquilamente en una mesa con Elfman.

Los demás suspiraron algo derrotados.

Las fiestas de Fairy tail solían contener una gran cantidad de cerveza ilimitada, comida, destrucción total, noches de karaoke y una extraña ruleta de castigos. Si bien Natsu había salido del lugar, eso no impidió que la fiesta continuara con aparente normalidad y algunas personas llegaran atraídos por la música. Siempre estaban con clientela constante, conocidos y viejos amigos, pero en ocasiones especial el bar solía llenarse de todo tipo de personas.

Por eso cuando Mirajane vio a la adorable chica acercarse a la barra, pensó que sería alguien que solo quería algo de diversión como todos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—pregunto ladeando el rostro con una sonrisa.

La joven que tenía larga cabellera rubia, grandes ojos chocolate, y un cuerpo bien formado. Simplemente pego un pequeño respingo ante la voz en su dirección. La chica tenía un pantalón algo tallado, una camisa que dejaba ver parte de su escote entre los botones y unos zapatos de tacón no tan alto. El gafete en su pecho, indicaba que había estado trabajando en el feriado.

—Estaba buscando a alguien, me dijo que nos viéramos en esta dirección—musito la joven confundida viendo en todas direcciones.

Gray g Gajeel que estaban en una competencia de vencidas, se detuvieron cuando el de cabellera negra gano e hizo una pose ridícula de victoria. Gray pudo ver a tiempo, como Loke se acercaba con una sonrisa coqueta, antes de inclinarse en dirección de la rubia nueva.

—Pero mira la belleza que tengo ante mis ojos, una hermosa princesa que tal vez busca la compañía de un príncipe azul—hablo de forma galante.

No era de extrañar, Loke era un coqueto de primera y sobre todo si la chica en cuestión era atractiva.

Claro que esta parecía algo incomoda, revolviéndose en la silla de la barra, con claras intenciones de huir.

—No tengas miedo hermosa, no muerdo…al menos que eso quieras—añadió con un guiño coqueto, dispuesto a tomar su barbilla.

Algo que nunca paso.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana, el cuerpo de Loke se estampo contra la barra, causando un leve silencio del lugar. Gray pestañeo al igual que el resto, al ver una inusual aura negra en el cuerpo de Natsu, mientras apretaba con fuerza la cabeza del chico contra la barra, cada vez con más fuerza.

—Tócala…y te juro que te romperé los brazos—su voz sonaba de ultratumba, algo que contrarrestaba con su usual expresión alegre.

Todos sintieron un aire frio recorrer su espalda.

—¡Natsu eso es muy grosero!—gruño la chica rubia con ambas manos en sus caderas y una mueca en su rostro.

Como si fuera una palabra mágica, Natsu giro a verla con una gran sonrisa, antes de tirar a Loke como bolsa de basura contra el suelo. Su sonrisa brillante que ahora si hacía juego con sus ojos, logro hacer que la postura de la chica disminuyera un poco, antes de suspirar.

Parecía un perro que acaba de ver a su amo meses después de su última despedida.

Patético.

—Luce llegaste, pensé que estabas ocupada—dijo Natsu colocándose en la silla que anteriormente uso Loke, viéndola emocionado.

Gray pestañeo ante ese nombre.

—¿Luce?—repitió en forma de pregunta viendo a la chica.

Esta se sonrojo levemente, antes de toser un poco.

—Mi nombre es Lucy, pero Natsu me dice así…es mejor que Luigi supongo—murmuro lo último solo para que ella escuchara.

Gajeel se levantó de golpe, tirando el taburete antes de golpear la barra cerca de la chica, quien salto un poco de miedo. Algo que Gajeel debido a sus múltiples perforaciones y humor de perros, generaba fácilmente.

—¿Tu eres la novia de este idiota?—pregunto incrédulo antes de señalar a Natsu.

Que tuvo el placer de lucir ofendido ante eso.

Lucy pestañeo, volvió a ver a Natsu, luego a Gajeel, nuevamente a Natsu, luego de reojo a todo el mundo. Al sentirse el centro de atención, parecía algo avergonzada.

—Bueno, si somos novios desde hace algunos meses—respondió con incomodidad.

¿Eh?

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica nuevamente. Cabellera rubia larga, cuerpo soñado para las jóvenes, grandes pechos, buen trasero, rostro muy bonito y tenía la decencia de parecer amable ante los demás.

—Y una mierda que Salamander consiguió una chica caliente—gruño Gajeel, ganando curiosamente, una patada de parte de Levy.

Entonces todo fue un caos, chicos diciendo que era imposible, Natsu gruñendo que se fueran todos a la mierda, y un gran descontrol, que inicio de pronto una pelea en el Bar. Lucy sabiamente se colocó bajo una de las mesas, suspirando de forma aburrida. No fue hasta que alguien golpeo a Erza, quien esta con un fuerte grito detuvo todo, viendo con ira a Bickslow, el pobre bastardo que asesino a un inocente pastel. Luego la carnicería fue solo contra este, dejando al resto del lugar, detenidos con temor.

—Pareces bastante relajada para ver esto por primera vez—comento Mirajane, luego de la sorpresa inicial al ver a Lucy.

Esta se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—Natsu suele hacer esto en todos lados que amos a comer, no quedan muchos lugares en Magnolia donde podamos ir—comento más resignada que molesta.

Gray quien dejo su camisa ya en el suelo, para deleite de Juvia, se acercó a la chica viéndola detenidamente.

—¿De verdad eres su novia?¿No te está pagando por esto?—cuestiono con cara de pesar.

Natsu dejo de luchar contra Gajeel, para voltear a verlo completamente indignado.

Él podía conseguir una novia si quisiera.

Lucy sin embargo, solo sonrió divertida.

—Natsu me dijo que en verdad no creían sobre nuestra relación, pero es verdad, estamos saliendo hace un tiempo—repitió nuevamente.

Todos se vieron entre sí, murmurando sobre si creer o no sobre el tema. Hasta que de pronto Gildarts choco uno de sus puños contra la palma de su otra mano, con un gesto de clarividencia, como una revelación caída del mismo cielo.

—Tu eres la reportera que llego hace un tiempo a la estación, ahora que recuerdo lucias algo incomoda con Natsu y este también—comento como si todo tuviera sentido.

Cana le dio un zape a su padre, por ser tan distraído.

La chica se sonrojo levemente.

—Bueno nos habíamos conocido un poco antes, él me ayudo a salir de un lugar…donde no debí estar y que por medios extraoficiales estaba en llamas—comento algo apenada, recordando el lugar clandestino donde se infiltro para una buena exclusiva y lo enojado que estaba Natsu cuando tuvo que salvarla—después de eso pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver, pero después de la entrevista a la estación de bomberos, nos topamos ocasionalmente por situaciones de trabajo…una cosa llevo a la otra—se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Natsu se sentaba a su lado descuidadamente.

Gray bufo incrédulo.

—Una cosa no lleva a ser novios, debe haber un motivo—exclamo siendo incrédulo de que Natsu, el asexual Natsu, le ganara sobre tener una pareja primero.

No es que fuera una competencia.

Pero no entendía como paso.

La chica rubia ladeo el rostro pensativo, en busca de una respuesta. Natsu por otro lado estaba algo fastidiado, que su usual interrogatorio cambiara a la joven a su lado.

—No veo ciencia cubo de hielo, ella me gusta, yo le gusto, simple matemática hasta para un idiota como tú—

—Ese es el problema, no puedo creer que una chica se enamore de alguien tan inútil como tú, menos una que parece buena gente—

—Rival de amores—Lucy se escalofrío al escuchar a una joven de pelo azulado detrás de un pilar, verla de manera peligrosa al susurrar eso.

—Para tu información, soy lo suficientemente capaz de enamorar a una chica—

—La última vez que le regalaste algo a Erza, fue ese extraño disfraz de ganso—

—Eso no tiene importancia—

—Eres un inútil con chicas—

Ambos se estaban viendo de cerca con rayos saliendo de sus ojos, causando que todos suspiraran a su alrededor.

Lucy por otro lado estaba pensativa.

¿Sería bueno interrumpir?

No lo creía.

—Estas celoso porque mi vida sexual es mucho más activa que la tuya—gruño Natsu señalando a Gray con mofa, que se sonrojo ante tamaña insinuación, al igual que Lucy.

La chica pensaba que ya era bueno interrumpir.

—Natsu—hablo con voz suave como un ángel, el chico se tensó ante ese tono y la volteo a ver temeroso—si quieres discutir con tu amigo, más te vale no usar ninguna insinuación que me involucre en la vida personal, o te juro que tu mayor temor no será ganar una tonta batalla, será que alguien encuentre tu cuerpo—añadió aun con su tono angelical.

Todos en el lugar se congelaron ante sus ojos brillantes de maldad.

Natsu tosió algo incómodo.

—C-Claro Luce—tartamudeo, con un vano intento de ocultarlo.

Eso hizo asentir a Lucy, quien se acercó al chico ahora mucho más relajada.

—También para que se haga constar, quien enamoro a este chico fui yo, y debido a su falta de interés, debo admitir que no fue fácil—hablo guiñándole un ojo a este de forma juguetona.

El bar soltó una risa colectiva, pensando que eso tendría mayor sentido. También a pesar que estaba frente a todos, solamente Erza, Gray y Mirajane, notaron de cerca los ojos de Natsu endulzarse a pesar de las burlas a su persona, algo que no solía tolerar tan de buena manera.

A pesar de las protestas de la chica, Natsu la beso frente a todo el mundo, demostrando que si tenía novia.

Pero no importaba.

Ya que Fairy tal decidía que les agradaba Lucy.

Un nuevo miembro de la familia ha llegado.

 **Fin**

 _Esta temporada final me han dado muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja._

 _Hace tanto no sentía ese deseo Nalu, que estoy bien Happy ahora._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
